marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 337
. May decided to close down her boarding house after this diagnosis so she could focus her time on his final days. Nathan died . After the service, Peter and his wife Mary Jane offer to let Aunt May stay with them for a while.Peter and Mary Jane are identified as husband and wife here. However, years later, the demon Mephisto erased their marriage from existence in . As such, they should be considered a common-law couple here as opposed to husband and wife. However, May declines the offer, saying that she needs to get used to living alone again. As the couple leaves, Peter expresses his concerns for his Aunt May. Mary Jane points out that losing a loved one is hard for anyone, and that they need to support her during this difficult time. Still, Peter is worried about how his other worries might impede his ability to be there for her. Primary of these are the ley line experiment at ESU and how Doctor Octopus is planning something. Meanwhile, at a dockside warehouse in New Jersey, the newly reformed Sinister Six meets together for the first time. Doctor Octopus tells his allies that they are going to hold the entire world ransom. He explains that Cordco Inc. is launching a satellite from their Long Island facility. Octavius intends to load the satellite with poison that could wipe out all life on Earth if the leaders of the world don't give into his demands. Sandman doesn't want to be party to wholesale slaughter. However, Doctor Octopus insists that governments wouldn't risk annihilation and then warns him what will happen if he refuses to help.The Sandman had been trying to go straight since . Doctor Octopus threatened to kill the family whom Sandman rents a room from in . When Mysterio asks how they are going to protect themselves from the poison, Otto tells Mysterio and Hobgoblin to steal a supply of burundite from Empire State University that will make them immune to the poison. He also sends Electro and the Vulture to get other supplies they will need for their operation. While in Soho, Mary Jane tries to get Peter to make a decision on what to have for dinner, but he is distant. When she asks Peter what's wrong, he tells his wife to leave him alone. This comes as a shock to Mary Jane, who has never seen Peter so confused. As the couple go into their apartment, they are unaware that Detective Goldman is watching and assumes that Peter is abusive toward his wife. Inside, Mary Jane is about to lose her temper because she has her own problems, namely her stalker Jonathan Caeser.Jonathan Ceaser was obsessed with Mary Jane to the point that he kidnapped her from - . Although he went to jail, he was recently released in . Insider their apartment, the couple apologize to each other for their short tempers before Peter leaves for ESU for Professor Swans ley lines project. At that moment at Empire State University, a scientist is about to examine the burundite when he is interrupted by Mysterio and the Hobgoblin. Before he can call security, Mysterio hypnotizes the scientist and orders him to turn over the rare element. However, before he can, a colleague comes into the room and grabs the burundite and locks it in a titanium safe. However, the safe is no match for the demonic powers of Hobgoblin. As it so happens, Peter Parker is walking past the building and hears the commotion inside. Changing into Spider-Man, the wall-crawler comes crashing in and stops Hobgoblin from harming some security guards. Spider-Man is surprised to see both Hobgoblin and Mysterio working together. Before he can stop them, Mysterio uses his illusions to make Spider-Man look like a bruiser threatening an elderly woman, allowing the two villains to escape. Once Mysterio's illusion wears off the mob stops attacking Spider-Man. He then overhears someone talking about a radio report about an attack on Governor's Island. While in Greenwich Village, Flash Thompson and Felicia Hardy are walking through a neighborhood basketball court. Flash is telling her that he has never found the right girl until he met her. This plays into Felicia's hands as she intends to break Flash's heart to get revenge against Peter Parker.Peter and Felicia dated until . When Felicia later learned that Peter married Mary Jane in ( ) she started dating Flash in . After Mephisto's change of reality in , it can be assumed that she is upset that Peter and Mary Jane are engaged. They are interrupted by a gang who tries to mug them. Flash doesn't want any trouble and hands them Felicia's purse. Hardy thinks Flash is a coward until one of the muggers decides to try and rape Felicia. This pushes Flash too far and he beats them all into submission. This comes as a surprise to Felicia who never had anyone stand up for her before. On Governor's Island, the Vulture and Sandman are attacking a military facility to steal an amphibious tank. When Spider-Man arrives on the scene he is looking forward to paying the Vulture back for his part in Nathan Lubenski's death. However, the Sandman commendeers the tank and uses it to catch the wall-crawler in a net. By the time Spider-Man frees himself, the Vulture and Sandman have escaped. That's when Spider-Man hears a radio report about Electro attacking the Henly Building. Spotting the hero Nova flying by, Spider-Man tries to flag him down, but Nova doesn't see him. While at that moment, Jonathan Caeser finishes building a scale model of a "ideal" tropical honeymoon spot for when he finally forces Mary Jane to marry him, amused that if she resists him he can always feed her to the sharks. At that moment, Spider-Man has caught up with Electro who has stolen a satchel full of plans. Although Spider-Man causes Electro to spill the papers. Electro stuns Spider-Man and gathers up the papers, escaping in Doctor Octopus' ship. However, a scrap of the plans drifts is drifting in the air. Spider-Man grabs the scrap and discovers that it is a security diagrams for the Cordco facility, leaving the wall-crawler to wonder what their plans have to do with the ley line project. Back at their hideout, the members of the Sinister Six wait for Doctor Octopus begins preparing the formula that will make them immune to the poison. Doctor Octopus then explains to them the next step of their plan: infiltrating the Cordco facility and put their poison in the satellite. Unknown to his allies, Doctor Octopus intends to betray them as soon as they are no longer of use to him. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** }} ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Dr. Hatton * Sylvia Locations: * ** *** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ****** ****** ****** ******* Peter and MJ's Loft ****** ******* Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * "amphib unit" | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes *Details from this issue's cover are used in the package of the video game Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six. *The cover of this issue is one of the 21 that appears in the comic gallery from the Sega CD version of the video game The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see below for info. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References